theunitedorganizationtoonsheroesfandomcom-20200216-history
Satori
Satori of the Forest punishes criminals with the Ordeal of Balls. He is one of Enel's top warriors, the Skypiea Priests, although it is implied through his inexperience with Mantra that he is overall the weakest. He is also the older brother of Hotori and Kotori. Info Appearance Satori is a round-shaped man with fair skin and long, dark red hair. He is clad in a white, full-body jumpsuit, which has a vertical line of golden rings that run from front to back, an orange hat similar in style to a Capello Romano, orange gloves, shoes, and large, yellow sunglasses that completely obscure his eyes. In addition, he carries a large, striped cane, which he uses to control the Ball Dragon. Like other Birkans, he has small white wings on his back. Personality Satori is a playful and silly character, rarely seen without a smile on his face, who moves around largely by hopping and prancing. He notably exhibits this behavior while fighting Luffy, Usopp, and Sanji, pitting their lives against his deadly traps; whether this is out of childish oblivion or calculated sadism and cruelty is not known. His normal demeanor is known to dissolve into panicking when his plans go awry, as he became frantic once Luffy and Sanji bypassed his pitfalls and defeated him. Like many One Piece characters, he has his own distinctive Laughter Style: "Ho, ho hoooo!" Abilities and Powers Weapons s part of his Ordeal of Balls, Satori uses what he calls Bikkuritama (びっくり玉''Bikkuritama''?, literally meaning "Surprise Balls") as his main weapon, giant puffy spheres that float around the area. These balls contain an assortment of random items, which can range from harmless things such as flowers or singing birds to dangerous attacks like poisonous snakes, explosives or bladed weapons. As the balls are outwardly identical, his opponents can never be sure of what will come out of them, forcing them to constantly evade them. Satori also uses a pair of Impact Dials hidden underneath his gloves, which absorb the force of an opponent's attacks and release it back at them. Mantra Satori can use Kenbunshoku Haki, which is called "Mantra" in Skypiea, to predict what his opponent will do before they attack. However, he is not as well trained in it as the other priests, as his concentration can falter due to unexpected events, leaving him vulnerable. As with Kenbunshoku Haki, his "Mantra" is useless if he is restrained, as he cannot dodge blows whether he predicts them or not. Attacks * Bikkuritama Tsuki (びっくり玉突き Bikkuritama Tsuki?, literally meaning "Surprise Ball Attack"): Satori kicks one of his balls at a target. His aim with this technique is so precise that he can even aim it so that it will ricochet off of other balls to change direction. * Impact (衝撃（インパクト） Inpakuto?): Satori uses one if his Impact Dials hidden underneath his orange gloves to attack an opponent with a powerful shockwave that causes internal damage. * Tama Dragon (玉ドラゴン Tama Doragon?, literally meaning "Ball Dragon"): Satori's ultimate attack, in which he takes several balls filled with flames, gunpowder and bladed weapons and connects them in the form of a snake with a dragon-masked ball on top, which he controls using a cane with a string attached to the dragon head. He then directs the dragon to chase his opponents; any jarring impact that hits it will trigger a massive explosion. Story He's the first priest encountered by the Straw Hat Pirates in the Skypiea Arc. While Usopp, Luffy and Sanji are riding on the Milky Road to rescue the rest of their crew, the trio come across 4 different paths, each leading to a different ordeal (and priest respectively). Luffy excitedly decided to go with the Ordeal of Balls (because it sounded fun) and Usopp lead their boat down the path. When they arrived at the Ordeal, Satori greeted the Straw Hats. Because of his carefree attitude and dancing, Luffy and Sanji underestimated his ability and attempted to attack him, only to have their attacks dodged by Satori's Mantra, and then each Straw Hat was blown off their craft and into the forest by Satori's Impact Dial. Satori then revealed his ordeal: the Straw Hats' boat would continue to traverse the Milky Road out of the forest unless they could board the boat and stop it. If they could not stop the boat then they would be forever lost. As Sanji and Usopp attempted to locate the boat, Luffy was easily defeated due to Satori's Mantra, and all three took multiple Impact Dial attacks. Satori then revealed his ultimate attack, the Ball Dragon, and proceeded to chase Luffy around the forest with it. Once Luffy discovered the string that Satori used to control the chain, he was able to break his control and send the dragon flying back at him. Due to the explosion Satori temporarily lost control of his Mantra, and failed to see Luffy clinging to his back. Luffy tied up Satori with his stretched limbs holding him still and thus rendering his Mantra ability useless, as he could not dodge attacks even if he could sense them, allowing Sanji to defeat him with his Concasse. With her Mantra, Aisa senses Satori's defeat and reports to Wiper, giving the Shandia warrior additional incentive to launch his assault on Upper Yard. After Enel's defeat, the Shandia banished Satori and the other priests to a desert cloud. Against, Later On Sora's Team After his and the defeat of the other priests, he has been granted new powers thanks to Maleficent and Master Xehanort and was given his first assignment to defeat Sora. After another defeat, he vowed revenge, but after being abandoned and sentenced to death for letting himself getting saved after being defeated by Sora, Satori was granted a chance to defecting to Sora's side. Major Battles * Satori vs. Monkey D. Luffy, Usopp, and Vinsmoke Sanji * Satori vs. Musa * Satori, and Polo vs. Sebastian, Mike Wizowski and Kick Buttowski * Satori, and Illyria vs. Sora * Satori, and Sora vs. Pennywise vs. Rob Lucci Category:One Piece characters Category:Adults Category:Manga characters Category:Anime characters Category:Siblings Category:Villains Category:Henchmen Category:Destructive characters Category:Shonen Jump characters Category:Fighters Category:Haki Users Category:Kenbunshoku Haki Users Category:Xehanort's Team Category:Aku Dark Kingdom Category:Reformed characters Category:Sora's Team Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy students